


The Two-Backed Beast

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Begging, Caning, Euphemisms, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public School AU, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A detention with English teacher Harry Hart gives Eggsy exactly what he wants, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two-Backed Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slenderlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderlock/gifts).



> Eggsy is in sixthform college in this, making him between 16 and 18. The age of consent here in the UK is 16, so I don't consider it underage. Whether it's morally right or not is another matter.

For the first time in Eggsy’s life, he was running late by accident.

Sure, Eggsy sometimes turned up to places late on purpose, sometimes spending an extra ten minutes in bed, or nipping down to the chippy during a five minute break. But today, he was unequivocally innocent in the reasons why he was running late, and it didn’t feel _right_.

He was running late for a detention - one of the few detentions he actually felt he deserved. It was given to him by one of his favourite teachers, to add insult to injury. Mr Harry Hart was his English teacher, and was pretty much everyone’s favourite teacher - his relaxed countenance, his genial smile, his dry humour seemed to enamour him with even the most seasoned of trouble makers. He did not give detention often, only when he felt there was something to be learned from the experience. And Eggsy forgetting his homework for the third time that month was definitely something he needed to learn not to do.

It wasn’t as if he meant to not do it. He just had a lot of other things to be getting on with. Like looking after his sister Daisy, or making sure Mum wasn’t too roughed up by Dean, or listening in on the girls as they swooned over Harry Hart, or spending summer afternoons with the curtains shut and his hands down his pants, dreaming of Harry and his voice and his hands and being fucked with pretty much everything available in his classroom. He was not the only one to fancy the pants off the man - everyone kind of fancied him, ever since he read “Pride and Prejudice” out loud to everyone, voices and all, and made everyone’s hearts melt with his Mr Darcy voice. Eggsy was also aware of a secret “Hart Club” that met on Friday’s in the library - the fact that he often needed to return or get a book out on Fridays was a complete coincidence.

“I’m really sorry I’m late.” Eggsy said as soon as he stepped through Harry’s classroom door, a little out of breath and attempting to brush his blonde hair out of his eyes. “Merlin kept me behind after PE-”

“It’s alright, Eggsy. Merlin called me up as soon as you left.” Harry was stood behind his desk, his suit as neat and as orderly as can be and not a brown hair out of place. He was giving Eggsy a soft smile - one Eggsy was certain he never aimed at anyone but himself. He swallowed at the sight.

“Oh. Okay. Um… What would you like me to do?” At Harry’s raised eyebrow, Eggsy quickly tagged on what he had forgotten. “Sorry, what would you like me to do, sir?”

“Better.” Harry wandered over and sat on one of the student desks. He indicated for Eggsy to lean up against the one opposite, and Eggsy complied.

“Now then, Mr Unwin,” Harry said quietly one Eggsy had settled, his hazel eyes burning into Eggsy’s green. “Would you like to tell me why you’ve forgotten your homework for the third time this month?”

“I…” How could Eggsy look his teacher straight in the eye and say ‘I didn’t do the homework because I was torn between making sure my family doesn’t kill each other and wanking of to the thought of you fucking me over the edge of your desk’? He couldn’t, at least not without making things incredibly awkward. So he stayed silent.

“Eggsy,” Harry sighed at his continued silence. “Nothing you say will go beyond this room, you know that?”

“Yeah, I do, I just… It’s hard to talk about.”

“I see.” Harry was giving him disappointed eyes. “A family matter?”

“Something like that.” The family matters of the Unwin’s was a matter of public gossip, seeing that Eggsy was one of the poor scholarship-funded students that attended the prestigious Kingsman Sixth-Form Boarding Academy, but he appreciated Harry’s tact in not mentioning anything specific. “I swear though, It’ll get better sir, I promise!”

“I don’t doubt it, Eggsy. You’ve not forgotten my work before. But you know that you still have to be punished - make sure you remember the lesson, alright?”

“Alright. What will I be doing?”

“You won’t be doing much. I’ve decided a caning will be the best punishment for you.”

He indicated to the willow cane stood in the corner, and Eggsy eyed it with a growing horror. Canes were not often used anymore, but Harry seemed to have a special love for this one. He only used it on what he termed “special cases” - no-one knew what that meant, and no-one Eggsy knew had been caned by the man. So many of Eggsy’s fantasies included Harry and his favourite cane and himself as the “special case” - there was no way he was going to be able to escape the punishment without at least a hard-on, if not a full blown erection. So involved in his inner turmoil, he did not notice Harry approaching him until the teacher was in his space, his hand on his cheek, eyes warm and mouth curved into that soft smile he seemed only to ever reserve for Eggsy, and-

And Eggsy realised.

Harry _knew_.

When Eggsy tipped his head and pressed his lips to Harry’s, it was as if Harry was expecting it. He kissed back, warm and generous and kind, softly moving his lips across Eggsy’s as if he were kissing the most delicate fabric. Eggsy’s eyes drifted shut, and he let a contented murmur escape, the sound drifting and lingering on their lips as they kissed quietly. Eggsy felt as if he might die and come back to life again - this was more than he hoped, sweeter than he dreamed, he never wanted it to stop-

Harry pulled back, and rested his forehead against Eggsy’s, catching his disappointed gaze with a slight smile. “No more yet,” he murmured quietly to the boy. “Not until you’ve had your punishment. Go to the desk.”

Eggsy’s face fell into a frown, but he did as he was asked. The feeling of Harry’s lips on his buzzed around his mind like a trapped mosquito, and Eggsy already felt a little breathless. He bent down over the desk and gripped the edge, his arse feeling dreadfully exposed already. He heard Harry return with the cane, tapping it against the floor as he normally did, and Eggsy could not hold back the shiver of anticipation.

“This won’t do,” he heard Harry mutter to himself. He felt Harry’s palm rest slightly against his backside, giving a quick comforting squeeze, before he stepped back.

“Eggsy,” he said quietly. “I’d like you to drop your trousers.”

Eggsy held back the instinctive “fuck off” burning at the tip of his tongue. He knew Harry, he knew he would not humiliate him on purpose, he had to trust Harry in this moment. Cheeks burning, Eggsy unzipped his trousers and pushed them downwards towards his knees, and he wished that he had picked something other than his handprint boxers (at least he had not worn the “I <3 Harry” boxers that his mate Roxy had given him as a gag gift - she, of course, knew of his crush). Harry seemed to be quite amused by them, leaning the cane against the desk so he could press his palms briefly to fit the black handprints on his arse.

“These down too, Eggsy.” Harry said after a while, tugging a little on the waistband. Face now a furious red, Eggsy shucked down his boxers, letting the cool classroom air hit his arse for the first time, his balls hanging beneath him and his cock already at half-mast. Eggsy buried his face in his arms.

“None of that, now,” Harry chided, encouraging Eggsy to look ahead. “You look exquisite, boy.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy murmured, eyes closing and his face burning even more.

“Thank you…?”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Good. Now, do you remember why you’re getting this caning?”

“Because I forgot my homework again, sir.”

“That’s it. Now, you are going to get ten hits with the cane, and I want you to count them out loud. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good.”

There was no time to prepare. The cane came once, leaving a narrow burning stripe across Eggsy’s buttocks.

“One.”

It came again. Eggsy could not help but hiss as it hit the previous stripe.

“Two.”

This time the cane hit the fleshy part between his thighs and the curve of his rump, and it took all Eggsy’s self-control not to cry out.

“Th-three.”

The next two came in quick succession. At five, Harry paused, and smoothed a cool hand over Eggsy’s whipped arse. Eggsy pushed back into the contact, whimpering a little, feeling as if he might cry and float away at any moment. He could hear Harry soothing him with murmured words for a little while, before the hand came away, and the next blow came.

“S-s-si-six.”

By eight, there were tears pouring down Eggsy’s face. His cock was now fully erect and bumping painfully against the lip of the desk, and his grip on the desk was now white knuckled. By the time Harry was finished, he was nearly sobbing with pain and pleasure. He felt the other man pull him backwards into his arms so Harry’s chest was against his back,  his broad hands stroking down Eggsy’s tingling body, downwards, downwards until-

“You’ve been such a good boy Eggsy,” Harry whispered in his ear as his hand cupped Eggsy’s balls. “My _darling_ boy.”

Eggsy keened at the praise, trying to press himself simultaneously into Harry’s body and Harry’s hand. He felt a smile press against his ear, before Harry pulled him flush against him, Harry’s own interest pressing up against the cleft of his arse. The hand that played with Eggsy’s balls drifted up and began to play with Eggsy’s wet and leaking cock.

“Such a sweet, caring boy.” Harry murmured, his hand beginning to tug on Eggsy’s cock in a slow, teasing rhythm. “So willing to please. Wanting to indulge his teacher’s every fantasy, hmm?”

Eggsy nodded, his head thrown back and panting. He could feel his orgasm in his balls already, hot and heavy and tense, but the slow pace meant he could only teeter on the edge of the precipice. If only Harry would move faster, _faster_ damnit! Eggsy rolled his hips, trying to get some kind of speed, some kind of rough friction against his frantically leaking member, but this only made Harry grin against his ear and slow down even further.

“Please,” Eggsy finally broke, a whimper in his voice. Harry ‘hmmed’ non-committedly in his ear, still languidly stroking his cock.

“Please _what_?” Harry asked him, nuzzling at a spot beneath his ear.

“Please… please, _sir_.”

“What would you like, Eggsy?”

“Fa… faster. Please sir, go _faster_ , oh god, please _please_ sir-”

“You want me to go faster?”

“Yes sir, _please_ sir, _sir-_ ”

“I hear you, darling boy.” Harry wrapped his fingers fully around Eggsy’s length, and palmed it with increasing speed. Eggsy whined and moaned at the increased speed, his eyes closed and mouth parted as he panted. He was so close, _so_ close, he could feel himself almost floating on pleasure, his mouth wet, lips bitten and toes curling, finally, _finally_ -

Eggsy came with a muffled cry, his hand coming up to cover his mouth when he realised he would not be able to come silently. His spunk splattered against Harry’s palm as he shook with the force of his orgasm, and Harry himself nuzzled and soothed Eggsy as he floated on the crashing wave of pleasure that had overtaken him.

In his dazed state, he could only watch through half lidded eyes as Harry lifted his palm that was dripping with Eggsy’s come, and gave it a lick with his tongue, as if it were a decadent treat he were about to devour. Eggsy shivered at the sight, and Harry gave him an amused look, before offering out his palm to the young man. Eggsy’s mouth and tongue were still uncoordinated from his orgasm, but he lapped up the salty syrup without complaint, taking each of Harry’s fingers in his mouth.

“Good?” Harry asked, watching him work with heated eyes.

“‘Mazing.” Eggsy replied softly, letting Harry’s fingers slide out of his mouth. “Can I…?”

Before Harry could answer his question, the school bell rang - meaning five minutes until class was about to begin. Harry sighed in his ear, but made no move to let him go.

“It will have to be later.” He finally said, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s earlobe. “You have a mock exam today.”

“I do?”

“Yes. On the themes in Shakespeare’s _Othello_.”

“Oh yeah…”

“You forgot about that too, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” Eggsy went back to suckling Harry’s fingers. He heard Harry sigh fondly behind him.

“Did you even revise like I asked?”

“I did lots of revision. Lots. Of. It.” Eggsy punctuated each word with a suck of Harry’s thumb. On the last one, he let Harry’s thumb slip out of his mouth with an indecent _pop_ , before leaning back and giving Harry a mischievous grin. “ _If_ you know what I mean.”

Harry’s irises were now a molten ring of hazel around a pitch black pupil, but even this blown-out. He pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s bitten and bruised mouth, the salty residue of Eggsy’s spunk tingling on their tongues as they slid against each other. But before the kiss could get too heated, Harry broke it off and took a step back. Eggsy let out a whiny moan at the lost, and Harry gave him one of his soft smiles.

“You’re a minx, Eggsy,” he said, giving Eggsy’s backside, still bare from the caning, a quick swat. “Get under the desk.”

Eggsy scrambled to do as he asked, shucking and zipping up his pants and trousers and folding himself neatly into the foot space of the desk. As the class streamed into the room, Eggsy mentally sent a prayer of thanks to his gym teacher for making him go to all those gymnastic lessons - there was no way he would’ve fitted in here comfortably without the extra flexibility. He watched Harry write instructions on the board, very purposefully keeping his back to the class. Eggsy stifled a laugh as Harry had to do a quick spin to hide his crotch from the rest of the class, as he finished his instructions. He leant down on desk on bent elbows, hiding his burgeoning interest from the class but giving Eggsy a tantalising, out-of-reach view.

“Settle down, class.” If Eggsy didn’t have the taste of his own spunk in his mouth, he wouldn’t have believed Harry had just caned and jacked him off from the normal way he spoke. The classroom murmur died down to a few whispers, until it was silent. Eggsy could just imagine the genial smile Harry would be wearing.

“Now,” Harry was saying. “I hope you all remembered that today we have a mock exam.”

There was a mumble of assent and some whines.

“Now class, don’t be too downhearted. The exam is pretty _long,_ and it is quite _hard_ …”

Did Harry mean to emphasize those words? Eggsy shifted a little beneath the desk.

“...but I have no doubt of your abilities. That is, I have no doubt of your ability to do whatever possible to get a grade that means you won’t need to be _glazing donuts_ in the fast food store down the road.”

Oh, he _meant_ to emphasize his words. The sly fox. The rest of the class tittered, completely oblivious to what he really meant. Eggsy felt himself flush in the darkness of under the desk.

“Now, this is an hour’s paper.” Harry continued once the laughter had died down. “Keep your heads down, and _suck up_ any smart retorts - you won’t be getting any extra marks for them. I suggest you _swallow_ any temptation to cheat, or you’ll be in the headmaster's office. Any questions?”

“Please sir,” A voice Eggsy recognised as his friend Roxanne piped up from somewhere near the front of the room. “Eggsy isn’t here yet. Shouldn’t we wait for him?”

“As much as I’m sure Mr Unwin would appreciate your concern, Ms Morton, he and I have come to an… agreement.” Harry shifted a little where he was standing. “Mr Unwin will be… _servicing the altar_ as part of his detention down in the chapel. He’ll be _polishing the chrome_. for the next hour, and will sit his mock exam at a later date.”

God, if Harry didn’t sit down soon, he was going to crawl out and suck his cock there and then, class be damned. There better not be anymore questions, or Eggsy might just-

“Sir, may I borrow a pen?” Another student raised his voice, and Eggsy had to physically stop himself from telling the guy to _piss off_. There was a clank of metal as Harry threw the pen across the room, letting it hit the radiator and bounce onto a desk. There was a smattering of applause - Harry must’ve landed it right on the guys paper.

“Any more? No? Right then - your time starts _now_.” There was a sudden sound of flurrying paper, and the chair in front of the desk scraped across the floor. Harry sat down in it and pulled it close to the desk, so that the ever present bulge in his trousers was fully underneath the thing. Eggsy briefly wondered if Harry had forgotten he was here, but the other man soon parted his legs, and hung a loose hand invitingly across his thigh, and that was all Eggsy needed.

He nosed at the hand first, and was rewarded by the fingers tangling in his hair and tugging briefly at his nape, before they were guiding him forward to his crotch. Eggsy nuzzled and nipped at the hard bulge there, his hands coming up to rest on Harry’s knees, keeping them apart. The hand in his hair stroked lazily as he worked his mouth at the material, tracing the straining outline of Harry’s erection with his tongue and his lips.

Eggsy feared that the undoing of Harry’s trouser zip might alert one of the class that something was up, but he needn’t had worried - Harry had soft, button-up trousers on, which were near silent as Eggsy undid each button one by one. Unlike Eggsy’s regulation school trousers, where the zip was already rubbing against his now re-interested cock. He undid the buttons, and came face to face with cream and navy boxers, with the phrase “Let us make the beast with two backs” neatly printed in cursive on the waistband. Eggsy grinned and shook his head - he should’ve guessed Harry was geeky enough to have Shakespeare-themed boxers.

He drew Harry’s cock out through the keyhole, and gave it a hungry once over. Uncut and untouched, it jutted out at a rather comfortable size, the head peeking from the gap in the foreskin, smooth and pink and altogether rather enticing. Eggsy gave his hand a quick swipe with his tongue, before giving the length a few experimental strokes and squeezes. He heard Harry’s breath catch in his throat, before the other man managed to even his breath out, and he smiled. He was going to make the man do that a lot more.

He began to press light, nibbling kisses to the inside of Harry’s thigh as he stroked his cock, the hand in his hair squeezing in encouragement. A particularly biting kiss to his femoral pulse made his breath catch again - a soothing tongue made him sigh. Once Eggsy had reached the base of Harry’s cock, he skipped past it and gave the same treatment to the other thigh. The brief tightening of the hand in his hair and the muffled frustrated sigh from the older man made him grin, and he made sure to take his slow sweet time getting back to Harry’s cock.

He had an hour, after all.

He didn’t take Harry’s cock into his mouth until at least halfway through the exam, instead amusing himself with how many times he could make Harry hand tighten in his hair as he teased him with feather light kisses and slow, languid licks. He waited until Harry had called out “Half an hour to go, class!” (In a voice that was very definitely a few notes huskier than it had been at the start of the exam) before he made his move. He pressed a feathery kiss to the head of Harry’s cock, before pulling back the foreskin and swallowing him down to the root.

The groan Harry had inadvertently let out was hastily concealed in a weak cough, and Eggsy could not help but laugh silently around his mouthful. Harry’s hand gave his hair a strong rebuking tug, so Eggsy let Harry’s cock slide out of his mouth, gave it a few kisses, before letting his mouth sink slowly back down on it. He bobbed his head a few times, finding the balance between slow and teasing, before building up a sensual rhythm, pulling up and pausing at the head, and hollowing his cheeks before sinking back down again. Harry’s breathing was definitely uneven now, even as he tried his best to control it, and Eggsy knew the teacher was at his mercy now.

As the “five minutes left” warning slipped past Harry’s lips, Eggsy began to pick up speed, bobbing and sucking at the hot flesh. Harry’s hand was more dominating now, pushing and pulling at his hair until his eyes watered and his body thrummed with pleasure. Eggsy let his free hand drift down to where his own cock was straining against his trousers, and palmed it furiously as he worked Harry nearer and nearer to the precipice. He knew how he wanted Harry to come, and with a minute to go, he sunk down on the copiously leaking member. He paused, then took it deeper, fighting his gag reflex. And then, he _swallowed_.

Harry’s small keening cry as he came was blocked out by the sound of the school bell ringing, signalling the end of the exam. Eggsy ignored the noise of the class leaving, focused entirely on milking every last drop of spunk from Harry’s cock and having it spill down his throat. He rubbed hard at his own erection before he too came with a muffled sigh, his mouth filled with Harry’s cock and his own come spilling into his trousers. In the haze of pleasure that followed, he was distinctly aware of Harry pulling his member from his loose lips, pulling a small disappointed moan from his abused throat. There was a small chuckle, before Harry pulled his chair back, his hand leaving Eggsy’s hair to pull the boy up and out by his school tie. Eggsy clambered up into Harry’s lap at the silent invitation, burying his face in Harry’s neck with a sigh.

“Alright?” He mumbled quietly as he felt Harry’s arms wrap around him.

“More than alright.” Harry replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You were brilliant, Eggsy.”

“I was?”

“You were.”

“No-one’s ever said that before.”

“Well, they should because it’s true.” Harry pushed Eggsy back until they could look each other in the eye, nose to nose. “That was bloody well done, Eggsy.”

Eggsy smiled at him. “I suppose it was, wasn’t it?”

Harry smiled back, before pressing a chaste kiss to Eggsy’s mouth. “But next time,” he said once they broke apart. “Try not to be so tempting _before_ your actual exam. I don’t want you failing and put in another class.”

“I won’t, promise.” The shit-eating grin Eggsy gave him said otherwise. “I’ll even do proper revision next time.”

“You’d better.” Harry replied, pulling him back down so they could cuddle some more. “You’d better, Eggsy Unwin, because I’d rather not let you out of my sight for a while.”

Eggsy only smiled in response.


End file.
